thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Arson
Arson is a soldier of The Saracens. In The Game Arson plays a very small role in the game. He's seen in the background in The Best and Set Up, as well as the intro for All-City and, possibly, at the meeting in Desperate Dudes. Quotes * "C'mon, assholes." - LET'S GO * "Wait here." - HOLD UP * "Kill 'em all!" - WRECK 'EM ALL * "Don't let me get wrecked, you idiots!" - WATCH MY BACK * "I'll rip out your FUCKIN' eyes! Let's clash, asshole!" - Threat * "I'm gonna leave you cryin' in a pile of your own SHIT!" - Threat * "Ready to buck, kid? You wanna fuckin' rumble, or what?!" - Threat * "How's that bloody lip, you cock-sucker?!" - Threat * "I'll tear your FUCKIN' ears off! Make ya cry like a little fuckin' giiirl!" - Threat * "I won't stop 'til your blood fills the STREETS!" - Threat * "I'm gonna shove my fist down your throat, and rip out your lungs, chump!" - Threat * "Holy damn shit, goddamn noise scared the crap outta me. What the hell was it?" - Heard a noise * "Where'd that come from? What the fuck was it, anyway?!" - Heard a noise * "Someone's over there, I know it! I KNOW IT!!" - Heard a noise * "What's goin' on over here? I'll never find anything out here in the dark." - Searching for source of noise * "Who's playin' tricks on me? I know I heard somethin' over here." - Searching for source of noise * "I know there's someone over here, just show yourself!" - Searching for source of noise * "I can smell you, ya dirty FUCK. Just get out here and finish thiiiis!" - Searching for enemy * "Hiding like rats? Not surprising for a bunch o' Coney cock-SUCKERS, like YOU." - Searching for enemy * "Reeeeal tough gang. So tough that you hide instead o' brawlin'? You must have a huuuuge rep! Ahahahaha!" - Searching for enemy * "You better not try any shit, pal. There's soldiers all over this place." - When handcuffed * "I ain't scared. Come on over, punk! I'll still kill you! Come on!" - When handcuffed * "You weak fucker! Get away from me!" - Attacked while handcuffed Trivia *He has the same voice as Spice and Hammer, despite it being a Caucasian voice, and Arson being African-American. *When Edge meets Cowboy and Cochise, Arson and Snakefingers are beside him. However, when the Saracens are 'introduced', Arson is momentarily illustrated as another Snakefingers. *He and Snakefingers appeared to represent their gang in the junkyard challenge in The Best, but did not appear in actual gameplay. They only appeared in the scene where Swan and Cowboy have won. The possible (explainable) reason for this is that they could've been late to the junkyard, and thus failed to even compete. *Like Snow, he appears to have a lighter skin-tone than most black characters, possibly meaning that he is bi-racial. Category:Characters Category:Saracens Category:Soldiers